The present disclosure relates to a fan-out fingerprint sensor package having a fingerprint recognition function.
The adoption of fingerprint sensors in smartphones is becoming common, and sizes of front displays are on the increase. To this end, various types of fingerprint sensor devices have been developed, for example, a fingerprint sensor device in which a fingerprint sensor is mounted on a ball grid array (BGA) substrate and connected by wire bonding, or a fingerprint sensor device in which a fingerprint sensor is mounted on a lower portion of a BGA substrate in flip-chip form.